


How it started

by Shade_Child1



Series: True Harry [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Female Harry Potter, Manipulative Dumbledore, Multi, Past Abuse, Slytherin Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 23:55:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3789013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shade_Child1/pseuds/Shade_Child1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the Beginning of the lights end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How it started

“Professor?” Harry asked one day after potions.

“Yes, Harry?” Snape replied distractedly, not looking up from his papers.

“I, well, I was, um wondering…” she began just to falter at the end, causing Snape to look up at the unusually tongue tied serpent in front of him.

“Wondering what pray tell?” He asked curiously.

“Well, you’re in contact with Voldemort frequently, right?” She continued noticing Snape’s move to hold his arm at the mention of Tom Riddle’s manicure.

“Yes, I do find myself in that position.” Snape replied coolly as if he hadn’t just cringed as if his arm was on fire. “Why?”

“Could you, um, I suppose deliver something for me?” She asked hesitantly.

“Such as?” Snape asked unsure of how to answer.

“A letter, just a letter. But without Dumbledore finding out. It’s, personal, I guess you could say.” She said with her lip between her teeth.

“If a letter that the headmaster doesn’t notice is all you ask.” at this Harry nodded her head yes, “then I will do it.”

“Thank you, Professor.” Harry said handing the letter to him.

“But, of course, who am I to deny the Girl-who-lived anything,” he jested, causing a frown to form on Harry’s face. “Oh, don’t give me that look, Harry, you know it’s also because you’re a brilliant Slytherine.” He said rolling his eyes at her fondly, sometimes she acted just like Lily used to.

“Thank you again, Professor.” She said with a curt nod before leaving.

-Later in Riddle Manor-

“Severus, what might it be that brings you? Information on the light forces perhaps?” Voldemort asked in a smooth tone turning to his spy.

“Not…exactly, my lord.” He responded standing from his kneeling position.

“How so?” Voldemort, looking like Tom Riddle thanks to a ritual performed after his rising.

“Well, it seems I have a, uh, letter to deliver to you, my lord.” Snape said almost confused himself.

“A, letter, Severus. You realize there are these creatures called owls used for that?” Voldemort asked irritably at the response.

“This I know, my lord, but I gave my word I would deliver it and not let the headmaster be the wiser to said delivery.” Snape said back in his flat tone, causing Voldemort to blink owlishly at him in confusion.

“I, don’t understand. This letter is not a report?” Voldemort asked bewildered.

“No, it is not. I don’t even know what it contains.” Snape replied levelly, “All I know is that I was asked about my contact with you and then asked to deliver the ruddy letter.” He responded irritably.

“Then deliver it.” Voldemort said holding his hand out with a grin, and then snatching it from Snape when he held it out.

_Dear Tom Riddle_ , Reading the first line was enough to cause his wand hand to twitch.  
_I’m sorry, I know you hate that name but I will not call you Voldemort. So, anyhow, if you; one haven’t figured out who this is or two Professor Snape didn’t tell you. My name is Harriet Lilian Potter, you know me as both that and the Girl-who-lived. But that’s beside the point the summer holiday starts in two days. If you could be a dear and order Snape to ‘kidnap’ me that would be lovely. You’re probably asking why that is, well, I’ll explain when I get to you. Now, I would also like you to, I suppose retrieve would be the right word, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Hermione Granger, Ron Wesley, and Draco Malfoy. I would also like in attendance; the La Strange family, Snape, and yourself. Now, if you do something really stupid like trying to Crucio me or Aveda me you might like to know I’m one of your Horcruxes. Now, with that out of the way Dumbledick is trying to destroy them. I know you killed my parents and I also know it was war so I forgive you._  
_Love,_  
 _Harry Potter_

“Well, that’s interesting.” Voldemort commented after reading the letter through twice to make sure his eyes weren’t deceiving him, “Severus, on the day of the summer holidays you will bring Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Ronald Wesley, Hermione Granger, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin to me.” He said when he was done mulling the information over.

“But, my lord,” Severus said eyes gone wide in fear for Lily’s child. “If you kill her we may win but…”

“I’m not going to kill her, Severus.” Tom said, wondering what caused this outburst.

“Yes, my lord.” Severus said bowing low.

-Two days later King Cross station-

Harry was sitting on her trunk waiting for either Snape or her ‘family’ when she felt as though she was being watched then all of a sudden all she knew was black.

“You ridiculous girl.” Severus mumbled picking her and her trunk up from the ground and apparating them to the manor (he had forcibly port keyed everyone else before coming for her).

-Riddle Manor seconds later, Dungeons-

“I knew we couldn’t trust you!” Harry heard yelled by her godfather.

“Oh, do shut up mutt, if it weren’t for Harry using me as an owl, and me agreeing, none of you would be here.” Snape yelled back.

“I’m going to ring your neck, Snivelus!” Sirius yelled back.

“Siri, you need to calm down.” Remus said rubbing his face with his hands.

“No one is ringing any ones neck.” Harry said still not opening her eyes.

“Harry,” Ron yelled rushing over to her.

“You’re awake!” Hermione was right behind him.

“Where’s Draco?” Harry asked finally opening her eyes and sitting up.

“I’m right hear.” He said from Snape’s side.

“Hm, okay, Professor could you fetch Tom please.” She asked sweetly.

“He doesn’t have to.” They heard from down the hall, just to see Voldemort walking up, causing everyone but Harry to back away. “Besides, girl, that is not my name.” he growled when he got to their cell door.

“Yes, Tom, it is and anyhow I told you I will not call you Voldemort.” She said in a soft voice, “Now will you please lose the glamour?” She continued stepping away from the bars.

“Why should I?” Tom asked glaring threateningly at her.

“Because, I asked nicely and I’m the one that requested this meeting.” This last bit of information caused everyone but Harry, Tom, and Snape to gasp.

“Why?” Remus asked her bewildered while, Sirius just sat there waiting for her to say it was some big joke.

“Because, Dumbledore has been lying through is damned teeth to all of us for years!” She answered in frustration, “When my parents were killed he knew Siri wasn’t the secret keeper but still let him take the fall, he could have gotten him out at the drop of a hat but didn’t. He sent me to the Dursely’s every summer to be tortured,” at this Tom raised an eyebrow since he was just hearing about this, “Hell, he stood by while they had me stuck in a dammed cupboard under the stairs for eleven years! Then you ask me why I decided that I needed to talk to the man that caused it all.” She ended looking at everyone in turn and stopping to eye Tom appreciatively when she stopped on him without his glamour’s, “Damn, Tom, you’re hot.” She said with a coy smile and a leer at him, causing everyone to look at her like she was crazy.

“Thank you, but now what of your glamour’s?” He asked with a smirk.

“What glamour’s?” Harry asked tilting her head to the side in confusion.

“You’re joking right?” Tom asked looking at her as if she had a death wish, “The glamour’s you have on right now.”

“I don’t as far as I know.” She said looking at herself as if she could see them so easily.

“What do you mean, that someone else layered you with glamour’s?” Voldemort asked as he waved his wand silently casting the counter to reveal pail smooth skin and a much taller and much more mature looking Girl-who-lived with pale smooth flesh and soft curves. “Well, from what I could tell,” Tom licking his lips distracted by the beauty in front of him, “Dumbledore cast them to keep you the small innocent child.”

“Makes sense,” She said looking at herself and giving a shrug, “Tom, would you like to rethink killing me now?” she asked looking through her lashes at him with a sweet smile.

“Perhaps, but for now come all of you. The people you requested are here.” Tom said opening the door and walking away.

“Come on.” Harry said hurrying after him to catch up and walk beside him, causing him to arch a brow at her. “What?” She asked still looking at herself with awe.

“You truly didn’t know about them?” Tom asked curiously.

“No, I had no idea. I mean I noticed everyone was growing faster but I didn’t think anything of it I figured you know that it was because of the Dursely’s treatment, ya know?” She asked side tracked.

“What do you mean their treatment of you? Aren’t those your relatives? And earlier you said something about torture and a cupboard?” He said looking at her questioningly.

“Yes, they are my ‘family’. What I was talking about was how they would lock me in a cupboard for the littlest things, refuse to feed me for days and sometimes weeks on end, they made me cook, and clean, and do the yard work while they sat and watched the T.V, I got stupid Dudley’s stupid hand-me-downs because I wasn’t worth the money to buy new clothes for, and how I didn’t even know my name until I went to muggle school.” She said with a scowl and glare at the past.

“Did Dumbledore not know?” Tom asked appalled at the conditions the girl had to go through and remembering the orphanage he could have sworn it was the same place if not for her ‘family’ being there.

“Yes.” Harry replied bluntly then stopped to turn to him. “I saw it when I accidentally slipped into his mind once. Trust me he knew. Why would he let that happen.” She said ending with a mildly sad confused expression looking at the ground.

“Well, I don’t know really.” He said bewildered at the girl’s skill even if it was an accident, “But if you are here to talk then you can stay as long as you like.” He said lifting her face towards him.

“Thank you, and I’m here for more than just to talk.” She said still looking confused and hurt because of her realizations.

“Are you alright to proceed though?” He asked hesitantly noticing how her expression was…odd.

“Yes, I’m fine.” She said shaking her head and smiling a small smile.

“Alright then let’s go.” He said and walked through the doors to the meeting room, and wondering when he developed feelings let alone towards Harry bloody Potter.

“What are you doing here, Blood traitor!” They heard Bellatrix Scream, then shriek in pain upon the floor.

“You have no bases to talk, Bellatrix!” Harry yelled sweeping her hand in a cutting gesture, “Now, say you’re sorry.” Harry said with a death glare after the crazed witch got back on her feet not even noticing everyone staring at her.

“Potter, what did you just do?” Tom asked heatedly, wondering how in the hell the girl just ended a spell without her wand.

“I crucioed her and then ended it.” She said still glaring daggers at Bellatrix.

“Bella, tell him.” Tom ordered staring in awe at Harry’s back.

“Fine, I’m sorry cousin. Does this please you, Potter?” Bellatrix asked with little more than loathing in her voice and expression.

“Yes, it does. Now, I requested this meeting for a reason. Bellatrix, Rudolphus, and Rabastion I simply wanted you here so I could cause Bellatrix pain and have three of Tom’s finest know how much power I wield.” She said with a smug smirk. “But you are unnecessary for the discussions I’m to have with your master.” She finished by turning away with a dismissive wave at them and going to sit at the table on the left side of the main chair.

“You three may go.” Tom said after she sat, all three La Stranges’ left though Bellatrix did send one more glare Harry’s way.

“Now, everyone sit.” Tom intoned and waited for everyone to take a seat though only Severus and Draco moved. “Well?” He asked the rest.

“Sit, now.” Harry said in a calm commanding voice causing her friends and godfathers to take seats.

“Well, with that sorted.” Tom began mildly amused and annoyed that they would listen to her but not him, “What do you want?” He continued looking at Harry through slit eyes.

“You, though I could settle for Dumbledick’s head on a platter. But moving on firstly of those I had gathered that follow me.” She said turning to her godfathers’ and friends, “If I were to say I am siding with the dark, not going dark mind, just siding against Dumbledore. Would you side with me?”

“Yes.” Hermione and Ron said in sync.

“Harry, are you sure?” Remus asked.

“Yes, quite.” She replied still waiting for Remus and Sirius’ decision.

“I’ll protect you to the death, Harry, just like I promised.” Sirius said putting a soothing hand on Remus’ back when he tensed at the wording.

“I’ll side with you, Harry, I know you probably put a lot of thought in this plan of yours if you chose to act upon it.” Remus said leaning into the hand Sirius had on his shoulder.

“Okay, now, Tom.” She said noticing when she did he didn’t grind his teeth like he did before, “How do you do that trick with the magic tattoo?” She asked abruptly, causing Tom to blink in confusion for a moment.

“You mean the dark mark?” Tom asked somewhat stupidly.

“Yes, I’d like a way to contact them if something were to happen and so your lot knows eventually not to mess with them.” She said as if he should have already figured it out.

“Well, it’s a simple enough incantation shall we get it out of the way now?” Tom asked.

“Yes, that would be preferable.” Harry said and with Tom’s help each and every one who vowed to side with her had a lightning bolt tattoo on their neck. “Thank you, now I have other things to discuss but I would prefer we talk about them in private.” She said after stepping away from Remus.

“No, not a chance, Harry, not when he still wants you dead as far as we know.” Sirius said only to get a look from Harry he knew all too well from James. That look said argue with me and feel my wrath, “Fine, just be careful.” He said resigned.

“I always am.” She said with a wink.

“Severus, show our guests to their rooms.” Tom said, back to watching Harry with an expression of awe.

“ _Don’t you dare!_ ” Harry suddenly hissed causing heads to whip around to her, Tom followed her line of sight to Nagini who was apparently about to bite Lupin.

“You can speak Parseltongue?” Tom asked in astonishment as Nagini glared back at Harry.

“Huh, oh, ya I can talk to snakes just fine.” She said sending one more glare at Nagini. “All of you go.” She said looking at the other inhabitants of the room, “Ron and Hermione will explain.” She assured her godfathers’, as they all filed out of the room.

“ _Nagini, you are not to eat the guests._ ” Tom said to the snake and then turned to Harry. “How long have you been able to do that?” He asked curiously.

“I don’t know,” Harry said with an uncomfortable shrug, “Always I guess.”

“Well, never mind that. What was it you wanted to talk to me alone about?” He asked taking his seat at the head of the table back as Harry took hers to his left back as well, “By the way you do now the symbolism of a woman on a man’s left right?” He asked wondering if she was doing it on purpose or not.

“Yes, and if you remember my comment at the beginning of these discussions I want you, though I wouldn’t mind Dumbledore’s head.” She said wondering if he didn’t understand the first time.

“Wait, you meant me as in…” He started only to have Harry cut him off with a groan.

“Yes, I thought that you were smart does splitting your soul degrade your mental functions?!” She said in exasperation, “I mean Moony and Padfoot even understood the first time I said it, Hell, Draco and Severus were practically giggling.” She continued with a look of annoyance, “Was I not clear enough? Maybe, he just can’t understand. Salazar, this is frustrating. Is this what Hermione feels like around Ron? Doubtful but I bet it’s pretty close.” She mumbled to herself with her hands in her hair and head on the table.

“You do realize I can here you right?” Tom asked going for teasing and sounding more or less bewildered.

“Yes, I realize that. But I figured if you couldn’t hear me clear enough to catch the obvious you wouldn’t hear me now.” She said sarcastically.

“I see, well, perhaps it’s not out of the realm of possibilities.” Tom said cautiously worried he’d severely messed this up before there was a chance for a ‘this’.

“Really.” Harry said her head popping up rather like a rabbits.

“Really, though I might have to argue the name you use to address me.” He said with a mix of amusement from how fast her head came up and annoyance at the address she used when speaking to him.

“What would you prefer, and I refuse to call you Voldemort.” She responded knowing he would crack eventually.

“Well, then call me Marvolo if you must.” He said in resignation, “Though you will be telling your Animagus and Werewolf about this, relationship.” He said.

“Marvolo?” She said cocking her head to the side to try the name out.

“Yes, my middle name, Tom Marvolo Riddle.” He said tonelessly.

“I don’t like it.” She said shaking her head.

“Don’t like what?” He asked confused.

“Marvolo, I don’t like it, Tom sounds better. I like Tom, I fell in love with Tom. I don’t like Marvolo, Marvolo is not who I want, Tom, I want you. So get used to Tom or don’t expect me to call you anything.” She said with a look that just dared him to argue her point, though he couldn’t if he wanted to since he was stuck on one big part of that statement.

“Fell in love?” He asked then saw a crimson blush form on Harry’s face.

“Yes, I fell in love with the darkest lord of our time, so I will call you Tom or not call you at all.” She said with conviction.

“Fine, call me Tom then. But don’t not call me.” He said taking her hand and gently lifting it to kiss her knuckles causing her blush to go higher.

“Alright then, now where will I be staying, Tom?” She asked fighting back a yawn.

“Well, now we have two options here.” He started with an evil grin. “One, you can have your own room with a lavish bed and everything, or two, you may share my room.” He said seductively.

“Hm, choices, choices, so many choices.” Harry said sleepily, “I know, you can choose I’m too tired to think.” She said yawning.

“Oh, my dear Harry, you don’t want me making that choice I’m sure.” He whispered to her as he helped her from her chair.

“Then why did I tell you to choose? Really, Tom, don’t underestimate me.” She said with a sleepy serious face, “Now, I’m tired take me to my room or yours it makes no never mind to me.” She said holding on to him for stability.

“My room it is then.” Tom said scooping her up bridal style and carrying her off to his chambers.

Tom woke the next morning to an odd whimpering sound which woke him to begin with looking over he saw Harry still asleep but he could tell something was definitely wrong.

“Harry, Harry, wake up!” Tom called shacking her by the shoulder.

“Ah!” She let out a terrible scream as she bolted upright in bed.

“Whoa, hay, what’s wrong?” Tom asked worried, “are you alrigh…” He cut off feeling a wetness starting on his chest, “Hay, sh, it was only a nightmare, sh, you’re safe here remember?” He said soothingly running his hand along her spine to calm her.

“S-s-s-sor-r-r-y.” She said still crying into his dressing gown.

“Sh, there is nothing to be sorry for you’re alright your friends and godfathers’ are all right. You’re all alright.” He whispered into her hair, “Now, what was that nightmare about?” He asked after she calmed down, she responded by shaking her head. Right then Sirius and Remus came running in.

“What the hell did you do to her!?” Sirius yelled before the door was all the way open, just for Remus to put a hand on his arm and point to the two on the bed.

“She had another nightmare didn’t she?” Remus asked, Sirius drooped remembering the last time it had happened and he was the only one there and he made it worse.

“Yes, she did.” Tom said looking at the top of her head bewildered, “Is it normal for her to wake from them screaming?” He asked looking to Remus for help in understanding what was going on with her.

“Yes, it’s more than normal.” Remus said stepping in, and ignoring the look from Tom, so he could check on Harry, “Are you okay, Harry?”

“Yes.” She said nodding into Tom’s chest, “I’m fine, Tom was here so it’s not like I woke-up alone again.” She said moving somehow closer to Tom.

“Alright, we’re headed to breakfast, ‘kay?” He asked softly.

“Ya, okay.” Harry said turning her head to give Sirius and Remus a small smile before they left.

“Would you like to tell me about that dream now?” Tom ask/stated.

“No, but I doubt you’ll leave me be otherwise.” She said with a sigh, “It was about me, well the end of me at least. Don’t worry we’ll change the ending and make it a dream.” She said smiling and dropping a kiss on his cheek, much to his astonishment.

-Riddle Manor, Breakfast Room-

“Look Reme, I don’t care what you say that was more than just comforting her and you know it.” Sirius said as they had breakfast.

“Siri,” Remus said on a sigh, “Harry can make her own decisions if he makes her happy leave it be. Besides it could have been worse and you know it. They could have been snogging or worse yet for us to see shagging.” He said in a conciliatory voice though the last was said as if he would have died of something.

“That’s my point, Reme, if she starts sleeping, sleeping with him, then she’ll start sleeping with him.” Sirius said as if it made all the sense in the world.

“Siri, would you like to sit our sixteen year old niece down for the birds and the bees or in our case the wolf and the hound talk? No,” he said at the sheer look of horror on Sirius’ face, “I didn’t think so. She’s a big girl and knows what her limits are and we support her choices. Even this one, Siri, so if she asks we’ll tell her what she wants to know if she doesn’t we say nothing, capech?”

“Fine, but then you get to help me bleach my brain from what I just saw.” Sirius said rolling his eyes at his stubborn mate.

“What did you just see?” Severus asked whilst sitting with Draco.

“Voldemort was holding Harry after she had a nightmare.” Remus said bluntly causing Severus to do a spit take and Draco to drop his muffin.

“Well done Harry.” Draco said after a second, “I knew she fancied him, well I had a feeling it was him, but still good for her. Now, if only certain other people would get their heads out their arses.” He said mumbling the last to himself though Severus heard it anyhow and simply looked away with a blush.

“Morning.” Hermione and Ron said together as they walked in and took their seats from the night before.

“What’s up?” Hermione asked noticing the strained atmosphere.

“Siri and I walked in on the dark lord holding Harry after a nightmare and Siri’s, upset now.” Remus said taking a sip of his tea.

“Really, Ron.” Hermione said holding out her hand palm up.

“Oh, fine.” Ron deposited three Knuts into her hand.

“What’s that for.” Sirius asked curiously.

“A bet about who Harry fancied.” Hermione said coolly putting the coins into her pocket and taking a bite of her toast.

“I could have sworn it was Malfoy.” Ron said picking up an éclair.

“Not a chance mate.” Draco said, “Though I wouldn’t mind a few rounds with you.” He said waggling his eyebrows at Ron, which caused Ron to blanch and Severus to pull Draco around so quickly he almost fell off his chair just to pull him into an intense kiss.

“There,” Severus said breathless, “my head is out of my ars and you can’t flirt with anyone else.”

“Okay, I guess I can do that.” Draco said with a face splitting grin.

“Told you, pay up!” Harry yelled.

“What did you tell them?” Draco asked still looking at Severus with smug triumph.

“That you’re gay and fancy Snape.” Harry said collecting her money from Ron and Hermione.

“Harry, we do not accept bet money at the table.” Tom said with mock severity, “Now, come sit so you can eat.”

“Okay, Tom.” She said smiling and skipping to her chair and stopping.

“What’s wrong?” Tom asked eyeing her.

“My chair’s wrong.” She said with a pout and stamp of her foot, causing everyone but Hermione to giggle.

“I’m confused.” Hermione said, “How is it ‘wrong’?”

“Well, sense she is now ‘with’ the dark lord.” Draco said with a smirk at Sirius, “Her chair should be at the head of the table on the left side.”

“Why though?”

“It symbolizes, that she trusts him to protect her should something untoward happens.” Severus says in a lecturing tone.

“Oh, so it’s just a symbol of their relationship?” Hermione asked causing Sirius to spit take.

“Basically.” Tom said moving the chairs around a bit so Harry’s chair was ‘right’. “There now it’s right, my dear.” He said once he had her chosen chair next to his at the head of the table.

“Thanks, love.” Harry said taking her seat and digging in not even noticing her use of the endearment.

“Of, of course, Harry.” Tom said a few seconds later when he relocated his tongue.

-Month later Riddle Manor, Main Hall-

“Harry?” Tom said looking at her from the corner of his eye.

“Yes, Tom?” She asked distractedly.

“It is almost September.” He said softly stopping in front of his throne like chair.

“Yes, I know.” She said looking at him quizzically.

“My sweat, September the first you will have to leave.” He said softly bringing her to his lap on the throne.

“What, why, don’t you want me with you anymore?” She asked spinning to look at him.

“My love, you know I could never not want you. But you must go back to Hogwarts then.” He said hugging her tightly to him.

“Oh, right, Hogwarts.” She whispered as if only now realizing there was still a world outside the manor and Tom.

“Yes, exactly.” He said holding her in an almost bruising embrace, “So when that happens I want you to promise me something.” He whispered into her ear.

“Anything,” she promised.

“Write whenever you can as often as you can, write.” He said kissing her forehead and holding her close.

“Of course I will and so will you and Severus can be our private owl.” She said with a watery giggle holding back her tears.

“Yes, yes he will be because I want to know everything, everything you’re doing and learning.” He said desperately wanting to keep her with him for the rest of time, “But that’s not for a while now. For now we have each other.” He said wiping away her tears and kissing her nose, which lead to her rubbing her nose with the palm of her hand which he had to admit was the most adorable thing he had ever witnessed.

“Do I really have to go?” She asked with just that look. It always started with big shining eyes, then adorable pout, then a gracefully trembling lower lip, followed by needy sad little whimpers, then though it never got that far next would be crocodile tears that would drown his heart.

“Yes, my precious, you have to go.” He said fighting the lump in his throat that was threatening to suffocate him as he saw her eyes begin to water, he hugged her tighter and felt the tears fall to his chest.

“I don’t wanna go.” She said petulantly though a bit watery.

“Do you think I want you to? Harry, _my sweat little snake_ , I don’t want you to be away from me ever.” He said trying to calm her.

“Then don’t send me away. You could teach me.” She said looking at him hopefully.

“No, my love, I will be busy trying to get Dumbledore’s head for you, remember you wanted his head on a platter. How can I plan that and teach at the same time?” He said trying not to let his voice quiver he hated Harry crying she should never cry she should always be happy and smiling.

“Screw Dumbledick’s head, I just want you.” She said starting to cling to him.

“Precious, you can floo me anytime, you know that. Just ask Severus and he’ll let you use his floo you know that, my snakeling.” He said kissing her head.

“I know but it’s not the same as being with you.” She said starting to shake with suppressed sobs.

“Love, if you don’t go the old man will come looking. Then what will we do?” He said trying to be tacit in his reasoning without making her think he was trying to get rid of her.

“Oh, fine then.” She said sitting straight with her back to him and crossing her arms.

“Harry, don’t forget you will be coming here for the winter holidays, and then for summer again.” Tom said wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing the nape of her neck to calm her, “Now, wipe your eyes. It’s time for lunch and I don’t want your godfather down my throat.” He said causing her to giggle and wipe her face.

“Okay, I’m calm again. Let’s go.” She said taking his hand and leading him out of the main hall but the complete opposite way of the dining room.

“Harry, the dining rooms the other way.” He said carefully.

“I know, but this is the way to our chambers which is where we are going so I can change. Then after that we can go to the dining room.” She said dragging him behind her.

“So you need an escort to change clothes.” He said chuckling, just to stop at her next words.

“No, but I may need help.” She said and winked at him over her shoulder.

“Well, I have no objections.” He said hurrying up to her and picking her up bridal style and took her to their chambers.

-Two weeks later Riddle Manor, Dining room-

“Well, two weeks to go.” Harry mumbled playing with her dinner.

“Yes, but that’s two weeks we still have, so please eat, my love.” Tom said worried about his little snakeling.

“Yes, I know but I don’t want to be away from you at all.” She whined and dropped her spoon in her bowl to lean over and rest her head on his shoulder.

“Harry, you need to eat.” Sirius said worried for his goddaughter.

“But, I’m not hungry.” Harry said with her eyes closed.

“Harry, if you don’t eat you’ll make yourself sick.” Remus said with a plea in his eyes.

“Oh, fine, I’ll eat something.” She sighed and dipped some bread in her soup.

“Feel a little better?” Tom asked seeing how she was now devouring her food and mouthed a ‘thank you’ to Remus who was more interested in his goddaughter but gave a slight nod of acknowledgement.

“A little, but your still gonna make me leave.” She said between mouthfuls of food.

“Yes, I know I am, but you will get a letter as soon as possible I promise.” He said already knowing it was only going to calm her for a short time.

“Your right, I think I’m going to go to bed. I seem to be full.” Harry said pushing back from the table and kissing Tom and hugged Remus and Sirius before going to bed. When she walked into their chambers she began to cry, only two weeks and she would have to go back to Hogwarts. Even the promise of seeing her friends, who had left the day after they all meet and Harry placed her mark on them all, did nothing to ease the hurt in her chest.

“Harry, Harry are you in here?” She heard a few minutes later, “Harry, where are you? Harry, Harry answer me.” Tom said getting more frantic as he went without response and could find her nowhere in the outer rooms. “Harry, why didn’t you answer?” He said falling to his knees next to her at the end of the bed.

“I…I…don’t know.” She said gasping for air.

“Harry, Harry my sweat, you need to calm down.” He said taking her in his arms to cradle her to him and rock her until she calmed, “Harry, are you alright?” He asked softly, she nodded into his chest.

“I’m fine, I just freaked out a bit. Aren’t you planning to start the actual fighting soon?” She asked looking at him with tearful eyes and a tear stained face.

“Yes, I am.” He said pulling her back towards him and wiping her eyes. “Why do you ask?”

“Because, he’ll want us to go and find the other Horcruxes and destroy them.” She whispered holding the locket he gave her tightly.

“Will you?” He asked holding her hands with his one.

“No, I won’t, though we will make it seem like we’re looking.” She said still not letting go of the locket.

“Then go but be safe. My people will be looking for you I can’t tell them not to without telling them why and I want no one to think I may have let my guard down in any capacity until the war is a sure win. But if you need me you know how to use the link now to your advantage.” He said running his fingers through her hair.

“Alright, I understand that. But you won’t let them hurt me to keep it a secret right?” She asked with wide fearful eyes.

“No.” Tom said with an authority Harry had never heard in his voice.

“ _Tom, I love you._ ” Harry hissed to him causing the reaction she was hoping for.

“My sweat, you can be so evil. Oh, but I do love that about you.” He said leaning down to kiss her forehead, her eyelids, her nose, and then her mouth which opened almost as soon as he covered it with his own. Then Harry did something extremely evil, she turned to straddle Tom and started rocking making sure to take hissed breaths through her teeth as he moved to her neck picking her up to put her on the bed and ravish her for the next hour when they were blissed and exhausted. “ _Good night, my sweat little snakeling love._ ” Tom hissed into her hair. 

“ _Good night, Tom._ ” She hissed back.

-Two weeks later Riddle Manor, Entrance Hall-

“I don’t wanna go.” Harry said kissing Tom for perhaps the twelfth time.

“I know, my sweat, I know.” Tom said returning the kiss and wishing she didn’t have to go, she was tearing his heart out piece by piece, “But you need to go before you miss the express.” He said receiving another kiss from Harry.

“Fine, I’m going.” She said though her actions said differently she was still clinging to Tom’s neck and he needed to get her through the floo before she missed the express. On that note Draco came with their trunks and pulled Harry’s arm and took her through the floo.

-Platform 9 ¾-

“Hay, it’ll be alright.” Draco said to his friend.

“Easy for you to say, you get to see Snape everyday plus some.” She said with tears still in her eyes.

“Yes, but don’t you two have a floo session planed later.” Draco asked knowing his friends temper.

“Yes, but I can’t touch him through a floo, I can’t kiss him, or well you get the point.” She said starting to blush.

“Oh, no I don’t. Do tell, Harry.” Draco said leaning in close as if going to hear a secret.

“Well, let’s see, oh I know. Come here, closer, closer, closer…” She said until his ear was right next to her mouth, “ITS NONE OF YOUR BUISSNESS!” She yelled in his year,

“I should tell Snape your thinking of other men he might spank you.” Harry said knowing how kinky her friend could be.

“Oh, do you really think so?” He asked excitedly after giving a full body shudder.

“Ha-ha, ya I have a feeling he wouldn’t be adverse to the idea.” She said giggling at his dreamy look.

“Hay, how are you two?” Ron asked chuckling at Fred and George, “Their jealous I got a tattoo and they didn’t.” He said chuckling.

“Hay, Harry,” Fred said walking up to them.

“Why weren’t,” George picked up.

“We invited,” Fred.

“To Voldemort’s.” They ended together.

“Sh, you fools. That’s why you can’t keep your mouths shut.” Harry hissed at them.

“Sorry, Harry.” George said with a truly apologetic look on his face.

“Fine, now, tonight we are going to the Room of Requirement. So I need you to find and inform Luna for me so she can be there. Understand no one else just you two and Luna, am I clear?” She said to them as the express pulled in.

“No, problem, Harry.” Fred said with a grin, “Oh, and, Draco, congrats mate.”

“On what?” Draco asked confused.

“Getting Snape of course.” George whispered.

“Oh, that thanks.” He said with a blush.

“Course, come on let’s get on the train.” Fred and George said turning around.

-Later Hogwarts, Room of Requirement-

“Thank you for coming, Luna.” Harry said hugging the Ravenclaw seer.

“Hi, Harry, might we be getting marked tonight as well.” Luna asked in her usual airy way.

“Yes, Luna, you and the twins are to be marked as are the other three we are waiting for.” Harry said with a giggle looking towards the door as Bill, Salazar, and Charlie Wesley walked through.

“Bill, Charlie, Salazar, thank you for coming on such short notice.” Harry said with a smile.

“Hello, Harry, cousin Thomas wrote about your courtship congrats.” Salazar said giving her a hug.

“Thanks, Sali.” Harry said.

“Why did you need to see us without Dumbledore knowing?” Charlie asked looking at Salazar like she’d lost her mind.

“I must agree, not that it’s not good to see you, of course.” Bill said wrapping his arms around his Fiancée’s waist.

“Well, I am supporting my boyfriend I guess would fit. And I am looking to mark some people who I trust, so the question is are you against this choice?” Harry said looking at each of them.

“I have no qualms, I’ll take your mark, Harry.” Salazar said with a soft smile.

“Well, someone needs to protect you protecting Harry. I’ll take your mark, Harry.” Bill said in a flat resigned voice.

“I’ll take your mark as long as I don’t have to take orders from Voldemort.” Charlie said.

“All right then, hold still.” Harry said and within moments they had the lightning bolt mark.

“Luna, twins?” Harry asked receiving nods from all three, and applying the marks a moment later, “Alright now among the ranks are Remus, Sirius, Hermione, Ron and now Salazar, Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, and Luna.” Harry said with a grin.

“Now, students need to get to dorms and the rest of you need to leave.” Harry said in conclusion.

-Three months later Riddle Manor, Entrance Hall-

“Where is she?” Tom said pacing back and forth in front of the floo with his hands balled behind his back, “Where is she?” He said again stopping and glaring at the floo just to continue pacing.

-Meanwhile Hogwarts, Great Hall-

“Harry, you can’t leave.” Dumbledore said standing in front of the door to the Great Hall.

“Actually, Dumbledore I can.” Harry said in a dead tone skirting past Dumbledore and out the door to Snape’s rooms.

“Harry, your seven minutes late.” Severus said annoyed.

“He’s going to be furious or worried sick.” Draco said with a look of worry crossing his face.

“I know, Dumbledick tried to keep me here.” She said rolling her eyes.

“Well, get through the floo then.” Draco said shooing her through the floo.

“Fine, I’m going.” She giggled as she jumped through the floo.

“Harry, where are you?” Tom asked getting severely worried for his lover.

“Tom!” Harry said coming through the floo and jumping into Tom’s arms.

“Harry!” Tom said catching her and holding her tight, “I was worried something had happened.” He said into her hair and leaving a kiss there.

“Yes, I figured.” She said rolling her eyes, “Dumbledick thought he could keep me at the school.” She said finishing by giving him a deep needy kiss and clinging to his neck.

“I see, well, why don’t we have lunch and then perhaps dessert.” He said whispering the last word seductively in her ear causing her to give a full body shiver.

“Yes, I like that idea.” She said nodding and kissing him again.

 

-Later after Lunch Riddle Manor, Master Bedroom-

“Mm,” Tom looked down at the thoroughly relaxed and exhausted woman laying over his chest.

“You, my sweat Harry, are going to kill me someday.” He whispered causing a whimper to come from her, “Though I can’t say this would be a bad way to die. Death by sex.” He said rubbing her shoulder comfortingly, as she snuggled closer to him and hummed again.

-Two weeks later Riddle Manor, Floo room-

“I don’t want to go back!” Harry said stamping her foot and crossing her arms.

“My sweat, you know you have to if our plans are to work.” Tom said with a sigh taking his little love in his arms to sooth her irritation.

“I know but I don’t want to leave you again.” She said rubbing her head in his shirt.

-A few days later Hogwarts, Headmaster’s Office-

“Harry, my dear, you need to go after the Horcruxes now but I cannot accompany you.” Dumbledore said with mock grief.

“It’s no problem at all, Headmaster, Hermione and Ron would be happy to help me I’m sure.” She said with a nod.

“Good, good, now if you could start on that now.” Dumbledore said with his damned twinkling eyes.

“Of course, Headmaster.” Harry said before leaving and calling Hermione and Ron to her.

-Hogwarts boarder-

“What is it, my lady?” Ron said with a smug smile.

“The time has come.” Harry responded in a hollow tone.

“Did you let, Voldemort know?” Hermione asked carefully.

“No, I didn’t have time.” She said looking at the ground and taking deep breaths to calm her tears.

“Perhaps we should send an owl.” Ron said hopefully.

“No, there’s no time. If she finds us later, I’ll send Hedwig with a note for him.” She said almost painfully, “Come on, we need to go.”

-Riddle Manor, Master Bedchamber-

“Severus, where’s Harry?” Tom demanded when she didn’t answer for one of their scheduled floo calls.

“She didn’t contact you?” Severus asked confused and worried.

“Why would she when we were planning to talk?” Tom asked starting to worry.

“The old man sent her after the Horcruxes, my lord.” Severus said starting to worry also.

“But, then why didn’t she tell me?” Tom asked in a low voice.

“She probably didn’t want you to worry, my lord.” Severus said in thought.

-Dusk Forbidden Forest-

“Wait, Harry, couldn’t you use your link to let Voldemort know what’s going on?” Hermione asked.

“Yes, probably, I’ll try when we stop to set up camp.” She said distractedly.

“Well, when are we going to stop?” Ron asked.

“We can stop here.” Harry said when they got to the opposite outer edge of the Forbidden forest.

-Riddle Manor, Main Office-

“Damn you Harry.” Tom mumbled to himself trying to find her with an old enchantment. Then all of a sudden he felt an alien presence in his mind and he latched onto it

and held it tight knowing exactly who it was.

_“Hello, love, I’m fine. I miss you though.” He heard Harry’s beautiful voice in his head and let himself breathe a sigh of relief._

_“I’ve missed you too, my sweat.” Tom responded breathing easier hearing her voice._

_“Hedwig will be coming to you soon. When she does please send me a letter or even a howler.” She said worriedly, “Don’t be mad about me not letting you know, dearest, I had no time.”_

_“I will, my sweat snake, and you can expect a howler from me. That’s a fact, but please tell me you took someone with you.” Tom said pleadingly._

_“Yes, I brought Ron and Hermione. Can, can you come to us?” She asked unsure._

_“Yes, I can and will because now I know where you are.” He said in relief and he apparated away moments later with a loud crack._

-Edge of Forbidden Forest, Trio Campsite-

Crack! At the unexpected crack of apparition Ron and Hermione whipped around wands drawn.

“Where is she, Where’s Harry?” Tom said when he had there attention

“She’s over by the stream.” Hermione said lowering her wand.

“Harry?” He asked softly coming up to wrap arms around her waist.

“Hay,” she said in a watery voice as she leaned into the embrace, “I didn’t think you’d come so quick.” She whispered.

“Of course I did, my snake, I was worried sick about you not a word or clue. I had to hear from Severus that you were sent out on this ridiculous mission.” He said holding her tight to his chest.

“I’m sorry, I just didn’t have time.” She said turning into him.

“Yes, you said, now why are you so far from your friends?” He asked softly looking at her expectantly.

“I needed to talk to you and didn’t want to be so close to their happy coupleness. It was depressing me.” she said holding on to him tighter, “ _Hay, I have my own tent here at the site._ ” She said with a coy grin.

“Is that all you can think of?” Tom asked with a chuckle.

“No, but it’s been forever sense I’ve been with you I miss you,” She said pressing closer and feeling his reaction, “and something tells me you missed me too.” She whispered in his ear as she rubbed against him.

“I always miss you, foolish girl.” He said with a chuckle as he received a kiss that soon became needy and passionate.

-Week Later Woods, Somewhere-

“It’s time we moved.” Harry said looking towards the sky.

“Agreed.” Hermione said looking out towards the tree line.

“Then let’s move, then.” Ron said putting the tent into his bag.

“Do we have everything?” Harry asked.

“Ya, and I left some food out just in case.” Ron said looking into the bottomless bag they used.

“Alright, come on.” Harry said walking out of the wards.

“Harry!” Hermione shouted right before a spell went whizzing by Harry’s head.

“Bloody shite!” Harry shouted ducking out of the way.

“Now we have you Potter.” Lucius Malfoy said triumphantly.

“What do you plan to do to me!?” she said opening her link with Tom knowing he’d notice and come if she needed him or his people went too far.

“Only this,” Malfoy said a malicious grin turning up is mouth, “Crucio!”

“Ah…” Harry screamed but the pain didn’t come. Then she suddenly heard a blood curdling scream.

“How dare you Lucius!” Hissed Tom, in his Voldemort Glamour, before turning to look over Harry, “Are you alright, my love?” He asked worry clear in his eyes.

“Yes, I’m okay I knew you would come if I needed you that’s why I opened the link.” She said while in his arms ending with a kiss before he turned back to his people.

“Now Lucius just so you know why you were punished it was for trying to do harm to the soon to be Lady Consort of Britain.” Tom said causing Lucius to pail dramatically, causing the trio to laugh, “Am I clear in this topic? Harry and her people are not to be touched they all hold the mark of a lightning bolt on their necks.” He said menacingly.

“Cristal, My lord.” all the present Death Eaters responded.

“Good, now get out of my sight!” Tom said in a deathly quiet tone, causing all present Death Eaters to scatter in cracks of apparition.

“So the war is undoubtedly won?” Harry asked looking to the empty space the Death Eaters had been.

“What do you mean, my sweat?” Tom asked in confusion.

“You said you wouldn’t announce our relationship until the war was a sure win.” She responded reaching for his hand which he gave without hesitation, though she still hadn’t turned to look at him which was causing him to worry.

“Harry, are you sure you’re alright?” He asked holding his free hand towards Ron and Hermione when they moved to check on their friend.

“Hm, yes I’m fine.” She said finally looking at him with her little half smile, “Just I little surprised yet, I didn’t think they were here yet.” She said in a faraway voice, causing Tom to wince.

“My love, if I would have known I would have told you.” He said apologetically.

“I’m not blaming you, Tom, I was just a bit surprised I didn’t sense that many Death Eaters is all.” She said reassuringly.

“I can understand that.” Tom responded leaning down to kiss her temple, “But, now you can come home and your little army can come with us.” He said wrapping his arms around her back to hold her loosely.

“But, Tom, you have a war to plan and we don’t need to be together all the time.” Harry said in a mock chastising tone hiding her face in his chest.

“Yes, I do, and no, we don’t. But is that a no, my sweat.” He asked holding her a little closer to him to make her aware of her effect on him.

“Oh, I don’t know I mean I do have Horcruxes to find, dearie, and I can’t disappoint the headmaster.” She said in a serious voice, causing Ron and Hermione to chuckle behind her, “Then of course there’s my lover you see. He is very protective and possessive he might get angry if I run off on him with a strange serpentine man.” She said looking at him teasingly.

“Well, then perhaps we should step into the wards and call him to gain permission.” Tom said stepping away from her to go through the wards that were still up.

“I suppose so.” Harry said watching his ars as he walked away, “Ron, Hermione, come on.” She said after he got past the wards, ergo: out of sight, and she started towards them herself.

“Now,” Tom said dropping his glamour’s, “I am here and you can come home.” He said grabbing her and kissing her deep and needy.

“Oh, yes, I suppose your right.” She said nonchalantly, “But who said I was talking about you, Tom. I mean Charlie Wesley isn’t too bad looking.” She said picking at her nails and feeling needy and hot.

“Really?” Tom asked eyeing her and coming to the conclusion she was trying to make him jealous, “Well, do you think he’d mind sharing?” He asked teasing right back.

“Oh, right, like you’d share or I’d actually want anyone else.” She said rolling her eyes and shaking her head, “But, yes, let’s go home, Ron, Hermione, come on.” Harry said turning into Tom’s side.

-Seconds later Riddle Manor, Entrance Hall-

“ _We’re home, my precious._ ” Tom hissed to her when they got to the manor.

“Mmhmm,” She said her head in his side, “home is good.”

“Hm, dear, you should call your other minions.” He said looking at Ron and Hermione over Harry’s head.

“Fine, you’re probably right. I’ll meet you in our chambers then after?” Harry asked him hopefully.

“Well, first I have to check on some plans but yes we will meet in our chambers.” He said laying a kiss to her head.

“Ron.” Harry said watching Tom walk towards his office.

“My lady.” Ron said when he got to her side.

“Mark.” She said then pressed her wand to it after he bared it to her. A minute later There were eight cracks of apparition in the room and there were eight people prostrated in front of them, “Remus, Sirius, Salazar, Bill, Charlie, George, Fred, Luna, rise.” Harry intoned.

“Thank, Merlin you’re alright.” Sirius said going and grabbing her in a crushing hug.

“Yes, I’m fine, now off.” She said looking at Remus as if asking for back-up.

“Siri, your crushing her.” Remus said in a fond tone.

“Right, sorry, I was just worried when I heard about Dumbledore sending you three out on your own like that.” Sirius said going back to Remus’ side and wrapping his arm around his waist.

“Figured, so what is Dumbledore doing?” Harry asked with a soft smile at the things Sirius did to claim Remus without even realizing that’s what he’s doing.

“Waiting for you to report you’ve destroyed all the Horcruxes.” Bill said pulling Salazar closer to him and farther from Charlie.

“Where’s my cousin?” Salazar asked suddenly, causing Harry to blink a couple times before answering.

“Office.” She said plainly after she stopped blinking in confusion.

“Oh, okay.” Salazar said and started that way, “I’m just gonna say hi.” She said before disappearing around the corner.

“Well, Bill, wait for Sali she has a room in the manor. Siri, Reme, go to the room you had last time same for Hermione and Ron. Giffi!” She yelled causing a house elf to pop in.

“The missies’ Snaky talker called Giffi?” The elf asked excitedly, sense Harry didn’t usually call on the creatures they found it a great honor to be called by her.

“Yes, Giffi, my friends; Fred, George, Charlie, and Luna need rooms could you get some ready and then take them for me?” Harry asked with a soft smile.

“Yes! Giffi can do that for the missies’ Snaky talker!” She said nodding her head like a bobble head figure.

“Thank you, Giffi.” Harry said straightening back up.

“Bill, follow me to the office. Hermione, if you go down the main hall to the huge double doors you’re at the library, just stay away from the very back that’s where the really dark books are.” Harry said and Hermione was off before she could even finish.

-Meanwhile Riddle Manor, Office-

“Hello, cousin.” Salazar said slipping into the room.

“Sali, what are you doing here?” Tom said getting up to greet her.

“Harry didn’t tell you? I’ve taken her mark along with Bill, Charlie, the twins, and Luna Lovegood.” Salazar said seeing the jealousy flash in his eyes at finding out his girlfriend marked his cousin and he was denied multiple times.

“Oh, I see.” Tom said backing away from the hug, “So, she is good enough for you to take her mark but I am not, cousin?” He asked irritably.

“No, but I wasn’t about to take orders from my baby cousin, so drop that look.” She said with her hands on her hips.

“What look?” He asked still looking like a little kid who had his favorite toy taken.

“That,” Salazar said pointing at his face, “look, that jealous hurt look. It’s pitiful.” She said in exasperation.

“I don’t have a look.” He said giving her an annoyed look just for it to turn to a huge smile when a tinkling, bell like laugh came through the crack in the door, just to produce Harry with the sound a moment later.

“Bill, I completely agree.” Harry said trying to stop laughing.

“What do you agree with?” Tom asked looking annoyed again.

“That we are both lucky.” Harry responded going over and sitting on the corner of the desk, causing Tom’s face to soften and a smile to form on his face, “I mean think about it we both have people we love with all are hearts that return that feeling, and we couldn’t be happier.” She said smiling softly at him as if the other two weren’t even there, “Bill, Salazar, leave.”

“Yes, my lady.” They said bowing low and then leaving.

“I cannot believe it. My cousin would never take my mark no matter how many times I asked.” Tom said pouting and turning away, though not moving away. So sense he was right there she wrapped her long legs around his waist and pulled him to her to wrap her arms around him.

“Yes, well, it’s not my fault now is it?” She asked carefully.

“No, it’s not.” He said slumping his shoulders and turning in her loose embrace to hold her, “This is done if you’d like to go to bed, my love.” He said seeing her eyes beginning to droop and hearing her adorable little yawn that only came when she was completely drained.

“Mm, that sounds nice, Tom. Take me to bed now.” She said scooting to the edge of the desk so Tom could pick her up and carry her to bed.

“Here we go, love.” Tom said laying her down on the bed, “Let me get you something to change into so we can go to sleep.” He whispered dropping a kiss to her nose.

-Meanwhile Riddle Manor, Slytherine Suit-

“So?” Bill said watching Salazar getting ready for bed.

“So, what, Bill?” She asked over her shoulder.

“Well, never mind.” Bill said getting into bed.

“Bill, what’s wrong?” Salazar asked getting in on the other side.

“You, don’t find it hard, to be seen with me?” He asked not looking at her.

“Oh, Bill, why would I care you are the bravest man I know, one of the smartest, and that scar means nothing but you are brave as hell and the man for me.” Salazar said kissing him deeply, “You should know that you ridiculous man, now let’s get some sleep.” She said kissing him on the chest as she lay down.

-Meanwhile Riddle Manor, Twin’s room-

“Fred?” George asked from his place on his brother’s chest.

“Yes, George?” Fred said half asleep.

“Can I ask you something?” George said sitting up and looking down at his brother’s face.

“Course, anything what’s wrong, love?” Fred responded sitting up and looking at George worried.

“Well, Harry has Voldemort, Ron has Hermione, Draco has Snape, Bill has Salazar, Sirius has Remus, Hell, Charlie has Luna.” George said sounding really upset.

“But?” Fred asked knowing George was getting at something important.

“Who do we have?” George asked looking down at his lap, and shocking Fred into hurt silence.

“Am I not enough, George?” Fred asked the hurt bleeding into his voice, “Do you truly need more?” He asked tears coming to his eyes.

“What, yes your enough. But…I mean…” George couldn’t come up with anything to say to that.

“We have each other Fred has George, George has Fred, Forge has Gred, and Gred has Forge. We don’t need anyone else do we?” He asked self-consciously puling the sheet up to his chest.

“No,” George said stopping Fred’s movements, “no, we only need each other.” He said kissing his brother deep leading to another romp in the sheets.

-Meanwhile Riddle Manor, K9 Room-

“Si-Siri!” Remus shouted in completion as Sirius through his head back in bliss, “Merlin, Siri that was…wow. I don’t think we’ve had anything that intense in years.” Remus said trying to catch his breath.

“No, not sense school.” Sirius said kissing Remus’ neck, “Merlin, Reme that was brilliant.” He said slipping out and throughing himself to the side to gather his mate to him and kiss his temple, “Let’s go to sleep now, that was exhausting.”

“Really, so maybe we shouldn’t do it again for a while, huh?” Remus asked teasingly causing Sirius to growl softly and hold Remus tighter.

-Meanwhile Riddle Manor, Library-

“Hermione, you need to get some sleep.” Ron said finally finding Hermione in the creature section of the library.

“I’m not tired.” Hermione said not even looking up from the book she was reading.

“Hermione,” Ron sighed, “please come to bed?”

“Ron,” Hermione said looking up at him, “you do realize how that sounded right?” She asked cautiously.

“Yes, I know, that’s why I said it like that. I don’t mean do anything just sleep, please, Hermione, you have black and blue rings around your eyes.” He said softly.

“Alright, but just to sleep.” Hermione said with conviction.

“Exactly.” Ron said helping her up, and kissing her sweetly.

-Meanwhile Riddle Manor, Charlie’s room-

*Knock Knock*

“Who could that be?” Charlie wondered aloud as he opened the door to be greeted by non-other than Luna Lovegood. “Luna.” He said more than happy to see her.

“Hello, love.” Luna said before kissing him sweetly.

“Luna,” Charlie said pulling away, “Not in the hall. Come in and we can continue.”

“Alright, but I need to ask you something as well.” She said with a seriousness that was rarely applied to Luna Lovegood.

“Of course, Hun, come on.” Charlie said moving to the side so she could get in.

“Well, first, I want you to know I love you, Charlie.” Luna said seemingly trying to voice what she had to say.

“I know, Luna, but I have a feeling that wasn’t what you came to my room for.” He said as they sat by the fire.

“No, it wasn’t. What I wanted to ask was, um, have you ever, um…” Luna trailed off with a blush creeping up her face cluing Charlie into what she was getting at.

“Once, have you ever.” He said making a fist bump motion and a clicking sound, and watched as Luna shook her head almost violently hiding her face behind her hair.

“No, never, I understand if you would want to be with someone else because of it.” She said softly and sniffling a little.

“Hay, hay, no, I wouldn’t give you up for the world and not for that either. That just means I can teach you and besides I don’t have much experience in that area either like I said only ever…once.” He said putting her hair behind her ears and kissing her forehead, “I love you and that’s not gonna change just because you haven’t experienced the arts of the bedroom, Babe. Even if I have it was a long, long time ago, we’re both new to these things.”

“Okay, then. Now you said something about finishing our conversation we started in the hall way.” Luna said leering at Charlie.

“That I did, now bring your beautiful self over here so I can.” Charlie said pulling on Luna’s arm and commenced snogging her again.

-Next day Riddle Manor, Dining room-

“Tom, can you call for Severus and Draco?” Harry Said as they all ate.

“Yes, I figured you’d want to see them so I called for them this morning.” Tom said as the doors opened to reveal Draco dragging an annoyed looking Severus along behind him.

“Hey, everyone.” Draco said dragging Severus down into the chair next to him.

“My lord.” Severus said with a nod.

“Severus, why do you look so annoyed this morning?” Tom asked causing Draco to giggle behind his hand.

“We told my parents this morning before we came that I’m with Sev. And they bombarded him with questions.” Draco said smiling stupidly at Severus.

“Ya, your dad got crucioed yesterday.” Harry said waiting to see how Draco responded, which was by looking at her with a confused expression.

“Why?”

“He cast it at me. But I had the link open so Tom was there before it hit and Lucius had to endure it while Tom checked me from head to toe.” Harry said giggling as the implications hit Draco and he began to giggle as well.

-Later that night Riddle Manor, Master Bedroom-

“ _Tom, Tom, right, right there._ ” Harry hiss moaned.

“ _Merlin, Harry, you’re so tight._ ” Tom hissed back fighting the arousal she was burying him under as he massaged her back.

“ _Mm, so good. That feels great, love, I’m good._ ” Harry hissed as she rolled over to look at him with an appreciative smile, “That felt great, dear, shall I rub yours now?” She asked knowing exactly what Tom probably wanted sense she knew how he reacted her speaking in Parseltongue or even an approximation.

“No, though I wouldn’t mind after you finish the job you started on purpose you conniving little minx.” He said in her ear.

“I haven’t a clue what you’re talking about.” She said innocently as she brushed her leg against his member effecting shock she said, “Now, that is no state to leave my beloved in is it. Well, let me take care of that.” She said rolling them over and crawling down his body.

“Harriet Lil…Oh, yesssss.” He hissed out as Harry started a brilliant assault.

-Meanwhile Riddle Manor, Draco and Severus’ Room-

“Sev, can I ask you something?” Draco asked from the bed watching Severus at the desk working on something.

“You just did.” Severus said distractedly.

“Your upset with me aren’t you from this morning still?” Draco asked softly.

“No, love.” Severus said sighing, “I’m just worried is all. The war is starting towards it’s finally and I don’t know how it’s going to turn out this time.” He said slowly standing with a look usually seen on a much older man as he got into bed with Draco snuggling against him when he was settled.

“I know, love, but we have to believe in Harry and our lord’s love.” Draco said placing a kiss to the side of Severus’ mouth, “Now, let’s get some sleep, we were up quite early because of that summons and quite late for other things.” He said waggling his eyebrows.

-Meanwhile Riddle Manor, Slytherine Suite-

“Bill, right, right there, Oh, oh Merlin.” Salazar said gripping tighter to Bill as she climbed.

“I’m, I’m almost there, Sal, I, I can’t hold on much longer, Ah, Salazar!” Bill screamed throughing his head back as he fell.

“Bill!” Salazar came just after screaming her lovers name at the top of her lounges, “Great Merlin, Bill, that was, I don’t even know.” Salazar panted when she caught enough breath.

“Ya.” Was all Bill got out as he pulled out and fell next to her to pull her to him.

-Meanwhile Riddle Manor, Twin’s Room-

“Fred, Fred, no, Fred, you vicious bastard!” George yelled as Fred put the cock ring on him.

“Hay, mum and dad are married last I checked.” Fred said Smacking George on the ass causing a wanton moan to issue, “See you like it.” Fred whispered in his ear before starting up their rhythm again.

“Ah, Fred, take it off please take it off.” George said in a frantic manner.

“Not yet, we’ll come together or not at all, you’ve been coming before me a lot lately, and last night you thought to find someone else. This,” Fred said pushing on the ring, “is your punishment.” He finished by nipping Georges earlobe lightly.

“Fine, but it hurts.” George said tears welling up in his eyes.

“How do you think I felt when you mentioned leaving, I hurt, love, your all I need and you implied, intentionally or not, that I wasn’t enough for you now I’ll prove I am.” He said yanking the cock ring off as his on relies hit like a freight train.

“Oh Merlin, Fred, you should know I wouldn’t leave you.” George groaned unable to move, especially seeing that Fred had landed on him.

“Good, don’t you ever scare me like that again.” Fred said finding the energy to kiss George’s neck, “Merlin you had me scared last night.” He said kissing Georges neck again, but this time George realized that there was something wet falling on his back and Fred was shaking.

“Oh, Fred.” George groaned into his arm, “You fool, why would I leave my other half?” George asked rolling over causing both him and Fred to groan as Fred slipped out and ended up on his side in George’s arms, “I love you, and I may not know a lot. But, I know without you I would be broken. I just didn’t know you saw us like that.”

“Of course, I do how else would I see it?” Fred asked wiping his eyes and looking at George oddly as George looked away.

“Once I heard you talking to Draco and said that you came to me for release.” George whispered closing his eyes tightly trying not to cry.

“Oh, George, you thought that was the only reason I was with you?” Fred asked knowing how George would have taken it, “No, love, that’s not the only reason.” Fred said kissing George softly, “Let’s get some sleep.”

“Alright.” George said clinging to Fred who was clinging to him.

-Meanwhile Riddle Manor, K9 Room-

“Reme.” Sirius said wrapping his arms around Remus from the back and dropping a kiss to his neck, causing a low moan to come from Remus’ throat, and he continued to kiss along Remus’ neck getting the most delicious noises to come from his wolfie mate.

“N…No.” Remus finally managed and moved out of Sirius’ reach, “Not tonight, Padfoot.” He said catching his breath and calming his half hard arousal, “Not tonight.”

“Moony, honey, are you alright?” Sirius asked coming to loosely wrap his arms around Remus’ neck, it was almost unheard of for Remus to not want Sirius.

“Yes, I’m just tired is all.” Remus said laying his head on Sirius’ shoulder and wrapping his arms around his mate’s waist.

“Alright, then let’s just go to bed, okay?” Sirius said leading Remus over to the bed and pealing his clothes off for him, “Now, get some sleep, ‘kay love.” He said sweeping Remus’ hair from his face.

“M’kay.” Remus said snuggling into the bed.

-Meanwhile Riddle Manor, Ron’s Room-

“Ron, can I ask you something?” Hermione asked from the vanity where she was brushing out her hair.

“Sure, what’s up?” Ron asked watching her with awe.

“Are you worried about the final battle where Harry’s supposed to kill Voldemort?”

“A little but more for Harry than myself, why?”

“I don’t know let’s just go to bed.” Hermione said getting up and going to bed.

“Alright, Herm.” Ron said getting in on the other side.

-Meanwhile Riddle Manor, Charlie’s Room-

“Luna.” Charlie asked as he entered the sitting room.

“Hm?” Luna hummed.

“First, what are you watching for?” He asked knowing she was a genius when it came to the creatures others couldn’t see.

“The Billowags said there was a tillijinx on the mantle.” Luna said seemingly finished with her investigation sense she walked over to kiss him, “What’s, the second?”

“I see, and did you find the tillijinx, my love?” Charlie asked smiling at her, oh how he loved his seer.

“Yes, I asked her to go somewhere else, and she said she could probably find an uninhabited room and left.” Luna said turning in his arms.

“I see, now about my other question.” Charlie said holding her a bit tighter and going to sit with her in his lap, “I was wondering, Luna, have you ever thought of getting married?” He asked nervously.

“Yes, a few times, why?” Luna asked turning to look at him.

“Well, would you be willing to marry a hard headed dragon trainer?” Charlie asked calmed by her calm.

“I suppose if it was you at least.” She said with her soft dreamy smile.

“Okay, Luna Lovegood, will you marry me?” He asked holding out a ring, it had a silver band and diamond in the middle with two moonstones on either side of the diamond.

“Yes, yes, I will become Missus Luna Charles Wesley.” She said with a Cheshire grin spreading across her face as she hugged him and kissed him deeply as he put the ring on her finger commencing to snog her senseless before carrying her to bed so they could sleep.

-Month Later day before the Final Battle Riddle Manor, Master Bedroom-

“Good night, Harry. Get some sleep.” Tom said kissing her temple as he pulled her closer.

“Good night, love, I’ll try.” Harry said.

-Meanwhile Riddle Manor, Draco and Severus’ Room-

“Sev, I’m worried.” Draco whispered.

“About the battle?” Severus asked looking down at the blond sprawled across his chest.

“Kind of more for its effect on Harry than the battle itself.” Draco said kissing Severus’ chest before snuggling closer.

“Don’t worry, our lord will protect her if needs be.” Severus said smiling at his dear Blond, “I actually have a question for you before we go to sleep, love.”

“Well, what is it? It’s not like I can read your mind, Sev.” Draco said looking up at his dark haired lover.

“Draco Malfoy, would you marry me?” Severus asked holding a beautiful Silver band with white starlight stones adorning it.

“Yes, Severus, I will marry you.” He said sliding up to kiss Severus and put the ring on.

-Meanwhile Riddle Manor, Slytherine Suite-

“I can’t wait.” Salazar said excitedly.

“Wow, you weren’t even this excited at the wedding.” Bill said with a smile, he knew she would have preferred to just elope and be done with it but had the wedding because his family wanted to be there for their bonding.

“Ya, well it’s all well and good to have a wedding when you have people to stand for you. But if you have no family it’s kind of a depressing thing.” She said softly causing Bill to go and hold her tightly to him.

“Hay, it’s alright, you know I wouldn’t have minded the elopement idea.” He said trying to calm her.

“I know, but I didn’t expect it to be so…odd. You know?” She asked looking up at him.

“I can guess. Now, let’s go to bed.” Bill said knowing she was tired and that’s why she was focusing on such depressing thoughts.

“M’kay.” She said crawling into bed and snuggling up to him.

-Meanwhile Riddle Manor, Twin’s Room-

“George!” Fred yelled from the sitting room.

“Ya, Fred?” George asked walking in from the bathroom.

“I need to talk to you.” Fred said now nervous with George actually standing there.

“What’s up, love?” George asked with a warm smile that slipped seeing the look on Fred’s face.

“I want to keep you forever, I love you more than anything.” Fred said looking George in the eyes.

“I know that, and I thought we already went over this I’m not going anywhere.” George said annoyed this was coming up again.

“I know but, well, here.” Fred said shoving a small box into George’s hands causing George’s eyes to go wide as he opened it to see a small diamond ring in plush velvet.

“Fred, are you asking me to marry you?” He asked in a soft voice with a hand over his mouth, only getting a nervous nod from Fred.

“Yes, yes, of course I’ll marry you.” George said putting the ring on and going to kiss Fred.

-Meanwhile Riddle Manor, K9 Room-

“Reme, I love you.” Sirius said watching the fire, “I don’t tell you that enough.”

“Siri, I already know it. What’s brought this up anyway?” Remus asked putting his book down.

“Reme, I, I want you to be my husband.” Sirius said bracing for the denial.

“Of course I’ll marry you, you silly hound.” Remus said kissing his cheek, “Now, where’s my big shiny diamond?” He asked with a smile.

“Ha, leave it to you.” Sirius said pulling him into a deeper kiss, “We can go get it after tomorrow.” He said taking a breath just to go back to snogging his mate.

-Meanwhile Riddle Manor, Ron’s Room-

“Hermione?” Ron asked walking into the sitting room where Hermione was sitting and reading.

“Yes, Ron.” Hermione said without looking up.

“Well, I need to ask you something.” Ron said kneeling next to her chair.

“What’s that?” She asked without looking up from her book still.

“Hermione,” Ron said moving the book so she was looking at him, “Gene Granger, will you marry me?”

“Yes.” Hermione breathed out just to through herself at him, “Yes, I’ll marry you.”

“Awesome, come on though now. We need to get some sleep for tomorrow.” He said kissing her as he lifted them both up off the floor.

-Meanwhile Riddle Manor, Charlie’s Room-

“Charlie?” Luna said on a yawn cuddled up to his side on the lounge in their room in front of the fire.

“Yes, dear.” Charlie said looking down at her head.

“How do you feel about a winter wedding?”

“Do whatever makes you happy, love.” Charlie said running his fingers through her hair.

“Okay, a yule wedding it is then.” Luna said marking something in her wedding notebook.

“Alright, but we should get some sleep for tomorrow.” Charlie said lifting her up and carrying her to the bed to lay her down.

“Good point, Good night, love.” She said pulling him down for a deep passionate kiss.

“Hm, good night.” He said with an indulgent smile.

-Next Day Hogwarts, Outer edge of the Final Battle-

“Are we ready?” Harry asked her people.

“Yes.” They all answered together.

“Okay, Moony, Padfoot, Red Devils, Hermione, Ron, with me. Charlie, Bill, Luna, Salazar, make sure no harm befalls Tom.” Harry said starting forward as everyone parted

to let them through and then went back to trying to kill each other.

-Later Hogwarts, Middle of the Battle-

The battle was underway Harry, Ron, Hermione, the twins, Remus, and Sirius were rushing through the battlefield to where Tom and Dumbledore were in a battle. Both sides were parting for the group both for different reasons the light with expectant looks on their faces for the Dark Lords demise, this had Harry holding back a mad cackle, and the dark for the knowledge of Harry’s position to be, which had her smirking winningly at choice Death Eaters(Bellatrix LA strange for example).

“Stupefy!” Harry yelled throughing Draco Malfoy unconscious right behind Dumbledore.

“Harry, my dear you’re finally here. Good Luck, Tom.” Dumbledore said backing away from the Dark Lord, who at the use of his first name by someone not Harry had him gritting his teeth.

“Of course, Head Master.” Harry said with a coy grin.

“May I make one request first?” Tom said looking at Harry.

“Go ahead.” Harry said with barely contained giggles which totally stopped as Tom knelt to the ground.

“Harriet Lillian Potter, Marry me?” He said pulling out a snake diamond ring with rubies for eyes. At this Harry launched herself the last foot.

“Yes,” she whispered in his ear and commenced to snog him for the following 20 minutes. Then when they separated they noticed that there was absolute silence. That is until from directly behind them they heard what sounded like a bunch of hyenas just to look and see Sirius, Remus, Ron, Hermione, and the Wesley twins on the ground in peals of laughter and everyone else in complete gob smacked silence. Then Harry heard the one voice she never thought she would actually look forward to ever.

“Harry, Congratulations.” Said one Peter Pettigrew.

“Thanks,” She said blinking kind of owlishly at him, “but I’m still coming after you or giving you to Reme and Siri.”

“To be expected but you needn’t do that I will willingly stay for whatever punishment, my lady-to-be wishes.” He replied prostrating himself.

“Remus, Sirius.”

“My lady?” They responded bowing to their goddaughter.

“When is the next full moon and is he a big enough rat?”

“Two days,” Responded Sirius.

“He would be.” Considered Remus.

“Good, you will all go to the Shrieking shack in two day time and the wolf and hound will play a game with the rat. Am I clear?” she said looking at each of them.

“Quite.” Remus and Sirius said adopting twin malicious grins.

“Of course.” Pettigrew said with barely contained nerves at the implications.

“I can’t believe you’re already bossing my people around and we aren’t even married yet.” Tom said with mock annoyance.

“ _Yes, well that is the power Slytherine isn’t it?_ ” She hissed in his ear and giggled when he responded, “Miss me?” She wiggled on his lap then giggled at Dumbledore’s face, which was a mix of shock, confusion, and disappointment.

“Of course I missed you, foolish girl, and now I never have to have you away from me again.” He whispered in her ear hugging her against him tighter.

“Alright, now take me home.” She whispered to him turning in his arms to lean into him. “I’m tired and didn’t sleep well last night.”

“Then we will go home.” Tom said kissing the top of her head.

-Back at Riddle Manor-

“Bill, Charlie, Luna, Salazar, what happened?” Harry asked when they all met at the manor after the battle, “You were supposed to be with Tom. Where the hell were you?” she said her eyes slitting as she spoke.

“We were…detained I guess you could say by the order, my lady.” Bill said stepping forward.

“They would have kept us as prisoners if it was not for, Thomas’ proposal.” Salazar said levelly.

“Well, then let us be glad you weren’t.” Harry said menacingly.

“But, according to the Gilliholes if we weren’t kept as we were then the battle would have been lost. So if anything they should be blamed.” Luna said from beside Charlie who was leaning heavily on her.

“Charlie!” Harry yelled.

“Huh, Harry, is that you?” Charlie said with glazed eyes.

“What happened?” Harry said rushing forwards to look at him.

“He was hit with a nasty curse, I’ve never seen before.” Salazar said.

“Bill, get him to the infirmary.” Harry ordered.

“My lady?” Luna asked worry clearly etched on her usually placid dreamy face.

“Go with them, Luna, floo when you have more information.” Harry said with a soft look on her face.

“Thank you, my lady.” Luna said hurrying after Bill and Charlie.

-One week later Hogwarts, Infirmary-

“Luna?” Charlie asked when he woke.

“Charlie!” Luna yelled going to cling to his neck, “Your up, thank Merlin your up.” She said and Charlie felt a strange wetness on his neck.

“Hay, hay, don’t cry, Luna, please stop crying.” He said rubbing her back in soothing circles.

“You almost died, Charlie, I can’t lose you.” She said in the most un-Lunaest voice Charlie had ever heard from his seer, “The pipqicks couldn’t even tell me if you would make it or not. I was so scared I’d lose you.” She said beginning to tremble.

-Two Weeks later Riddle Manor, Main Hall-

“That was awesome.” Harry told Charlie and Ron who had just finished their double wedding with the women of their dreams.

“Ya, I just hope I can get Luna to calm down about tonight.” Charlie said looking at his wife.

“What do you mean?” Ron asked looking at his Brother oddly.

“She’s never, she’s a, well ya.” Charlie said going bright red.

“Oh, ya, I don’t know about Hermione when it comes to that part either.” Ron admitted, “What about you, Harry?”

“What about me?” Harry asked.

“Well, you know on the wedding night the husband’s basilisk goes into the wife’s chamber of secrets.” Ron said.

“Ya, but in that sense like my godfathers and the twins Tom and I are good in that regard.” She said with a wink, “Now, I have to go congratulate the brides.” Harry said walking away.

-That night Riddle Manor, Master Bedroom-

“Tom?” Harry asked hesitantly.

“Yes, love.” Tom said seeing the look on her face.

“Tonight when I was talking to Ron and Charlie they said that Luna and Hermione were waiting until the wedding night in not so many words.” She said looking away shyly.

“That’s interesting why did I need to know this?” Tom asked looking at her worried.

“Well, are you I don’t know about me not wanting to?” She asked unsure.

“Of course not, love, at least now we don’t have to worry about the awkwardness that was our first time.” He said softly holding her hands and looking into her eyes.

“You’re sure?” She asked softly.

“Positive, my sweat, now would you like to practice for the wedding night?” He asked holding his hand out to her.

“Mm, yes please.” She said grabbing his hand.

-One week later Riddle Manor, Office-

“I’m off, love.” Harry said popping into the office.

“Where if I may?” Tom asked looking at her over his reading glasses, which always made Harry giggle.

“Diagon Alley, I need to do some wedding shopping.” She said leaning down to kiss him on the head.

“Alright, be careful and leave the link open.” He said watching her go out of the manor for the first time sense the final battle.

“I will, love.” She called over her shoulder.

-Later in Diagon Alley, Outside of Madam Malkin’s Shop-

“How could you Harry?” Dumbledore demanded.

“How do you mean?” Harry responded nonchalantly.

“How could you turn on us?” Asked Moody.

“How did I turn on you? Last I checked none of you are dead nor are you going to be anytime soon now if you’ll excuse me I have things to get and then get home.” She said going around them.

“Crucio.” Someone whispered but Harry noticed too late and the last thing she was consciously aware of was an outraged yell and then dark and pain.

-Twenty minutes later Riddle Manor, Master Bedroom-

“Harry, Harry my sweat, please wake up.” Tom said shaking with barely contained rage.

“Tom?” Harry hissed not able to talk with how sore her throat was.

“Harry, love, are you okay?” Tom asked gathering her to his chest and holding her tightly.

“Yes, but my throat hurts, how long was I under the curse?” She asked.

“Not long maybe a couple seconds but it was powerful and long enough that it knocked you unconscious.” He said running his fingers through her hair and reassuring himself that she is alive and well.

-Month Later Riddle Manor, Main Hall-

“I love you so much.” Harry said hugging Tom tight.

“I know, and now we are husband and wife.” He said holding her tight.

“Ya, it’s awesome and now Remus and Sirius are married to. Though it’s no different than before except now they have rings to show they are each other’s.” She said with a huge smile, “Oh and Severus and Draco eloped yesterday so that’s another couple.”

“Indeed and now you get along with the La Stranges.” Tom said smiling at Bella and Rudolphus who were picking at Rabastion.

“Ya, and she gets along with Sirius now that she knows what’s what.” Harry said with a smile, “By the way Tom.”

“Yes, love.” He asked kissing the base of her neck.

“In about nine months’ time you will be a Papa.” Harry said waiting for a response.

“Ha-ha, really, love, you shouldn’t jest about such things.” Tom said but stopped when he noticed Harry wasn’t laughing but holding her stomach, “You’re serious?” He asked bewildered.

“Mmhmm,” She said nodding her head.

“Are you sure?” Tom said spinning her around to face him.

“Yes, I took an at home test when Nagini said I smelt as if I was, um, how’d she put it? Um, I don’t remember but basically the snake term for pregnant, and said that her hatchling was going to have hatchlings. So also I think she sees me as a baby snake in a way.” Harry said quietly.

“I see, we will be seeing a healer as soon as possible.” He said with a sigh.


End file.
